Taken
by Cloud4
Summary: When Emma is taken from her team, and put into this unknown place, Mutant X is bound to find her. But can they? And will they reach her in time? How will Emma and Brennan ever escape from Genomex?R&R!!! ~COMPLETE~
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taken   
  
Author: Cloud  
  
E-mail: cransoon@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine to keep. Just the- nevermind. Nothing is mine in this fic. I took up the challenge left by Sara. Thanks for the plot!!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Brennan and Emma  
  
Summary:When Emma disappears into an unknown place, the team goes off to search for her. Too bad that Emma's lost forever to " The Clouds"  
  
Author's Note: Please email me with your comments. Good and bad comments are always welcome. As long as they will help the fic.  
"Gone"   
Brennan walked throughout the Sancturary. It had been days since Emma had been missing and just walking around helplessly had done nothing to sooth him. Jesse was over at the computers trying to link this somehow. Shalimar was training with a simulation trying to blow off some steam.   
  
~Flash~  
  
Emma and Brennan charge through on side of the alley as Jesse and Shalimar barge through another. Shalimar and Jesse start fighting with some men as Emma and Brennan enter a warehouse trying to find the murderer. Emma and Brennan locate the man as Brennan charges through to try and stop the man. Brennan charges his powers as Shalimar and Jesse run in. A fire suddenly blazes through. Shalimar watches as her worse fear engulfs everything in sight. Including her view. When the blazes die down, Emma is missing.  
  
~End Flash~  
  
Adam walks in as Brennan jogs up to him. Brennan: " Anything?" " No, sorry." Adam says, " But I think I'm getting closer. Her com link isn't showing up on the radar but I'm having another psionic try to track her down. Oh wait..here he is." A dark man comes out of the shadows and shows his dark psychique. He has light skin, a very dark overcoat, and a smile that just makes his green eyes glimmer. " Hi, my name's Taylor. Taylor Brown," says Taylor, " Your Mutant X right? I've heard so much of the imfamous five. But to us mutants, your like our superhero." Taylor looks around the Sancturary. He walks over to Adam. Adam: " Yes. This is Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar. Emma's the one you'll be helping us find. Jesse, why don't you go tell Taylor exactly what happened. Shalimar, Brennan, I need you two to go and find some information. I believe Frank Belmer, a former college friend is an expert in missing cases. I know this is different but, we need all the help we can get.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma wakes up to a loud ringing sound in her ear. " What the, where am I?" says Emma while looking around, " What is this place?" Emma looks around as she sees she is on a foreign land. The fog rises up to the knees and dead trees lie everywhere. " Hmmm. I better try and contact Adam. " says Emma as she rubs her aching forehead, " Or maybe I'll just explore a little."   
  
" Uh, you better not do that." says an unknown person. " What? Who's there?" answers Emma with her hand still on her head. " This is The Clouds. I know it may look like Hell but that is only because of a little accident. You see, this is a place of great power. But the leaders were killed in a vicious battle so we, meaning me, is gathering mutants of great strenght all over to help regain my precious home." Emma sputters out, " What, me? I am not powerful. I barely have powers at all. I can read minds and mess them up. I shoot out mental balls. That's it. Are you sure you kidnapped the right mutant? Because my friends are the real fighters here, I mean they can take out-" " NO! Look, I found you because I sensed great power. You may not know it but you are really powerful. Your true powers have not advanced yet. Just wait, I promise everything will make sense later on. But for now, I just need you to conserve your strenght. And STAY HERE. Venturing out into the Clouds alone at a time like this will get you killed. Now just rest. I have a shield protecting you from anything. Just don't go anywhere ok?" " Uh, alright." says Emma but the unknown man is already gone. " You didn't even tell me your name.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Brennan, are you sure this is the right place? I think you got us lost again. No wait, hey, I can smell Emma." Brennan: " Okay...Now that's scary. Heh heh heh. What does she smell like?" Shalimar: " You little perve, come on, just move." Shalimar and Brennan start to run as the unknown man comes into view. He watches as Shalimar and Brennan run out of site and runs the other way. " I smell like Emma?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If you are Remembered, you will not be Forgotten  
Emma paced around a burnt tree as she sat down on it's stump. She had tried to contact her team but something interfered. It was as if she was on another plane and couldn't reach them. She started to stare at a dead twig when it suddenly flamed up. " What the-" says Emma as she picks up the now burnt twig. " Is this the power that guy was talking about?" Emma stands up as she investigates the twig. " But my powers have nothing to do with Elementals. This is just too wierd." Emma thinks about the fire when suddenly, everything comes to life. Flowers bloom everywhere as trees sprout back to life. Birds start chirping as Emma looks around. " Wait a minute, now I can control nature? This is not making any sense. I am the weak one. I stand behind everyone while they fight as I throw psionic balls at them. I just want some answers here."  
  
Emma is about to find a way out of the now beatiful luchess garden when the unknown mutant flashes in. " You didn't go anywhere did you? Hey look, your powers are coming into focus. I told ya you weren't a weakling." says the man as Emma looks at him still confused.   
  
Emma: " Who are you? And what the heck is The Clouds?" " Ok, ok. I admit that I could have been more introducing but here's my chance. My name is Saxon. Just call me Sax if you want. The Clouds, well, this is a place is a sanctuary similar to yours. This is another plane. In a way, this is another world. This place will let your powers grow faster allowing you to help me sooner. Now, we have to get to business. The Leaders of this place were once three indestructable beings. They to, were also mutants. But they gre too confident and misused their powers and a mutant called Gabriel destroyed them easily." Emma looks at Saxon, " What? You mean he's still alive? No.....He was the one mutant we couldn't beat, and now he's back.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan and Shalimar stop for a rest as Brennan says, " I don't think this is the right place. We've been here for hours, searching the place through and through for clues on Emma. There's nothing here." Shalimar reluctantly agrees as they start for home. Shalimar: " I swear, I could sense Emma's presence, maybe its just my lunch talking. Come on, Adam will be waiting."   
  
Brennan and Shalimar reach the Sanctuary as Jesse greets them. " Hey guys," says Jesse, " Anything? Taylor hasn't gotten anything. We're lost." Brennan and Shalimar sigh as Adam walks towards them. " Anything Brennan, Shalimar? It's as if Emma just disappeared. Her comlink has gotten out of reach. But the comlink should be able to track anyone on Earth. I don't understand why I can't track her." Brennan speaks up with an idea, " Adam, maybe Emma's not on Earth. Anything can happen right? So maybe some other mutant with the power to transport or something took her. Like I said, anything can happen when there's mutants everywhere." Adam: " You may be on to something. Ok I have a plan, Shalimar, you stay here and help me search the mutant database. Jesse, Brennan, I think I know who took Emma. I'll send the location as soon as your in the Helix. Go!"  
  
Author's Note: " Ok OK I admit my chapters are amazingly short. But I have to write with notepad and I just hate it!!! Thank you Emma453, Megara, and goldstranger for your kind reviews. I spent the whole day crying because of them. Ok i didn't but I was happy for such quick reviews. Next chapter coming in one day. ~_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

" Found but Still Lost"  
Emma and Saxon talk as a large vortex opens up. Saxon: " Damn. Emma!! Hurry, we have to leave. The vortex isn't going to hold for long! Jump!!!"  
  
Emma and Saxon land on a big pile of used hay. " Ugh, I hate it when we land in disguisting piles of cow dung." Emma: " What? Where are we? Why are we here?"  
  
" Well..........my boss has the power to send people to other places through a vortex(s). He sent us here to do a job for him. But we're here on a ranch, maybe he got it wrong. No, that can't be. My master never gets anything wrong. We were sent here for a reason."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Brennan and Jesse land the Helix as land near a ranch. Brennan: " You sure Adam sent us the right location? This looks more like a ranch then some prison or something. You sure that Taylor dude got this right?"  
  
" I'm pretty positive. Taylor said he felt Emma's presense there. Come on, let's look around."  
  
Jesse and Brennan start searching the place as Emma and Saxon walk nearby. Brennan and Jesse are on one side of a barn as Emman and Saxon walk on the other. They soon reach the front as Emma faces two of her team members.   
  
" Jesse, Brennan! What are you two doing here?" Brennan steps up, " I don't know, I was about to ask you the exact same question. And who are you?" Saxon looks into Brennan's dark brown eyes and a second later, Brennan is screaming in pain as Saxon does something to him. " AGHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sto-" Brennan never finishes his last word. But before Brennan can collapse, Jesse grabs him.   
  
" Emma! Stop him!!" yells Jesse as he lays Brennan on the ground softly. Emma turns around to Saxon. Emma: " What are you doing? Those are my friends!!" But Saxon is not listening. Instead, he teleports and appears behind Emma. Before Emma can turn around, Saxon puts his hand on Emma's head and purple lights goes into her head. Her whole body shimmers for a while before collapsing to the ground. Jesse runs to her but Saxon teleports them both out before he can reach them. Jesse looks at the air as he turns around the the semi-conscious Brennan. " What happened?"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Adam paces as he examines the weakened Brennan. " Hmm..Nothing seems to be physcially wrong. But his brain activity is extremely high. If it was just a bit higher, even a little, he could have been permanently paralyzed. Shalimar, its up to you and Jesse now. I'm giving Brennan a light sedative to keep him unconscious. You know what may happen if he's cooped up here. Now go. Taylor has already gotten another location."  
  
" Right Adam. I'll go get Jesse." says Shalimar as she leaves Sanctuary's lab. Jesse follows her. Jesse: " Emma, please be ok." And with that, Jesse runs up to Shalimar as they start out a plan. " Look Jess, we're going to Genomex. Adam filled me in a while ago.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Genomex  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Emma stirs awake as she looks at her surrundings. " Oh no!" Emma immediately recognizes where she is. Although she is in a cell, Emma can already sense where she is. " No, it can't be...No!!!" screams Emma as she tries to escape. She tries to use her powers and is surprised to see that they work. A governer mut not have been put on her. Emma tries to contact somebody but a guard walks up to her.   
  
" What are you doing, freak?" Emma looks up and stand up to him. He tells her stay still as he leaves her alone.   
  
Saxon is in Mason's office as Sax and Mason talk. " Saxon, you have done a wonderful job. You lured Miss DeLauro without a single problem. I knew my plan would work. Now, I have the chip ready. When can the procedure take place. Emma DeLauro is one of the strongest mutants alive. We will need her to seduce mutants worldwide." Saxon thinks for a moment and says, " Yes. Pretending she had a new power was a good idea. They all fell for it immediately. We can start the procedure anytime your ready sir."  
  
Emma waits at her cell unpatiently when two muscular guards with tazers walk up to her cell and open the lock. The door slides open as the guards each grab one of Emma's arms. She struggles but after a few painful shocks, Emma is weakened and allows herself to be dragged by the forceful guards.  
  
The guards sstrap Emma onto a metal table with her arms, legs, ankles, and neck belted tightly onto the table. Mason Eckhart walks up to her and tells Emma," Hello my freak of nature, how are you doing today? I hope Saxon made you feel comfortable while you were with him because the next few things are going to be anything but comfortable. In fact, opening up your head and inserting a chip is anything but comfortable. Have a nice day."  
  
Mason walks away as Emma is left struggling with the tight strips that hold her to the cold bare table. Saxon walks in with a doctor's coat on him.   
  
" Hello Emma, do not worry. You won't remember a thing after all this." says Saxon as he inserts a needle into Emma's arm. Emma's eyes drag as everything seems to become blurry. Her eyes grow weak and her mind becomes weary. She closes her eyes for a second but they don't open again.   
  
Author's note: This is long enough for today. Well, I have an oral presentation to do so I'll continue the next chapter really soon. Anyone think this should be an Emma\Brennan fic or an Emma\Jesse one. I like Brennan and Emma together but I'm not writing for my pleasure, its all for you guys. And remember to review. They make me look forward to writing the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

" Searching"  
~~~~~~  
  
Sanctuary  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Brennan wakes up to Adam looking at him with kind eyes. " Brennan, how are you doing? Do you feel any pain?" Brennan squints to the bright lights and replies, " No..Where's Emma? I have to talk to her."   
  
Adam turns away and says, " Brennan, Saxon took her to Genomex. It turns out that all of this was a plan to capture Emma and use her to get mutants world wide to obey Eckhart's evil plans. I sent Shalimar and Jesse there. Hopefully, they can retrieve her in time."   
  
" What do you mean in time? What are they doing to her? Come on Adam, I'm part of the team too. You can't just expect me to pretend this never happened. Emma saved my life remember? I owe her big time."   
  
Adam finally gives in and tells Brennan, " Ok fine. You deserve more. Eckhart is planning to insert a chip into the part of the brain that controls actions, thoughts, feelings. If he suceeds, then mutants everywhere will be put under the control of Eckhart. But if the procedure goes wrong...then Emma could die from it. Now, get some rest and if your feelin better later, I'll let you go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Genomex  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shalimar and Jesse land the Helix near Genomex. Jesse touches a wall as it starts to phase. Shalimar runs through as Jesse enters after. They both look around. They are in the room they fear the worse. Hundreds of mutants are seen in statis pods.   
  
" Oh God, Jesse, I knew he kept mutants but I didn't know so many. We have to free them." Jesse is still shocked. He examines a pod and answers, " No, we can't. If we want to open the pods, we will need a remote. Just prying the pods open could kill the mutants. But we have to do what we were assigned first ok? Trust me, we will free these mutants."   
  
Shamilar reluctantly agrees as they both start looking around for the "lab" Adam told them to look for. " Room 2B, room 2B."   
  
Shalimar and Jesse finally reach the lab. As Jesse hardens and breaks down the metal door, Shalimar charges in, ready to fight. But to her surprise, no one is there to greet them. Only Emma still strapped on to the desk.   
  
Shalimar and Jesse quickly unbuckle the straps and free Emma. But she is unconscious so Jesse flips Emma over his back as Shalimar and he find an exit. Jesse phases a small portion of the wall as Shalimar and Jesse run to the Helix and rush back to Sanctuary.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sanctuary  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jesse lays Emma onto the probing chair as Adam starts up the machine to start exaniming Emma. The rays go up and down and finally show some stats on the screen.   
  
" No, you were too late. Eckhart has had his men insert the chip into Emma's brain. It will be very difficult to remove it. You see, Eckhart knows that inserting the chip is the easiest part, but removing it, it would be dramastic if something went wrong."  
  
" But can you remove it?" says Brennan who's obviously been eavsdropping. " So can you do it?" Adam sighs, " Well...I'm not trained in this, something could go wrong. Leaving the chip there would be better off...but, then it would be a risk to mutants everywhere. Including you. Eckhart could use her even from here."  
  
Shalimar speaks up, " So what are you going to do? Give Eckhart control of mutants worldwide, or risk killing Emma?"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I proscrantated on my term paper and now I must delay finishing this fic. But I promise you something, I'm going to continue this fic for as long as I can. I'm trying to make this at least 10, 000 words. So don't worry, a lot more is coming. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: OK you readers, due to the vote by emailers ( THANKYOU!! ), I am now making this an Emma\Brennan fanfiction. Maybe on my next fanfiction, I will make it Jesse\Emma, but for now, I'm writing an Emma+Brennan. Enjoy!!   
" From here to now"  
~~~~~~  
  
Sanctuary  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Emma is still unconscious on the chair as Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan talk about what they are going to do. Adam is proposing that they go on with the procedure but Brennan is still reluctant.   
  
" Adam! This is Emma's life here, we can't just do this. At least wait for Emma to wake up, she is waking up right?!?"  
  
Adam cups his hands together and scratches his eyebrow. " I am certain that Emma will wake up. The only problem is that Eckhart can control her! He could be planning this as we speak."  
  
Shalimar leans over Jesse lightly. " What do you think Jesse?" Jesse is surprised but manages to say, " Wha, me? I think we should do it. I mean, Adam can do this, and if he doesn't, mutants everywhere are going to be slaves to that sicko Eckhart."  
  
Brennan looks around with sad eyes. " Alright, just tell me when its over okay? I'm going to my room." And with that, he leaves making the whole room wonder if this is the right choice.  
  
-------------------Hours later  
  
Adam puts on latex gloves as Jesse and Shalimar wait near the Zen garden. Shalimar: " So do you think this is going to work? I mean we're risking a lot." Jesse: " No, I'm confident in Adam's abilities, we'll get through this, just like we've always have. Lets just hope for the best. I'm going to my room, see you later." Jesse leaves Shalimar feeling lonely and a bit heartbroken. ( Love? I don't know. Maybe..)  
  
Adam is ready to start the surgery but before he starts, Emma springs awake. She sits up and gets off the chair. Adam is shocked. He looks into Emma's eyes but that light is no longer there.  
  
" What's wrong Adam? Something wrong?" says Emma with no emotion. Adam backs up trying to escape the growing psionic ball on Emma forehead but it is too late. Emma shoots it towards Adam but Shalimar jumps in. She knocks Adam away just in time as the ball hits some equipment, making them glow a dark purple for a second.   
  
Emma looks around, she tells Adam, " Adam. The Emma you knew is gone. Your old buddy is here now. Remember me, your college friend? Prepare to have every mutant in the World against you Adam. You will not win."  
  
Author's Note: Yes I understand. Another short chapter..really sorry but it's three AM and I am plain tired. I will write more tomorrow. Thanks for reading!! Remember to review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys, a big chapter waiting for you. Just scroll down. But after you read, please review. I can't believe how many I have already. You guys are the greatest!!!  
  
Chapter 6: " Losing Hope "  
  
## Means Thoughts ##  
Emma looked at her Shalimar and Adam. Both looked so strong, but now, they feared what their friend would do to them. Adam makes a move, " Emma, I know this isn't you. But I know you're somewhere in there so please fight it. You are stronger than this, fight it!"  
  
But the word does not get through. " No Adam, I can't fight it, I was too weak. I've always been weak. I'm always the one in the back waiting for you guys to finish the battle. I'm always the one that stays at Sanctuary doing all the boring work. I'm always the one who everyone thinks of as just Emma. Not Shalimar the fighter, or Jesse the wall. I'm just Emma and that's what I'll always be. So forget trying to bring Emma back. She's too weak anyways."  
  
For a second there is silence but it is quickly broken by Brennan who steps in. " No, your wrong. I was the first on in the team to ever really know Emma and just by talking to you; I know you are not her. Who was the one that saved my life by risking hers? Emma has saved me and I'm sure will do so for as long as she lives. The Emma I know is full of love and patience. She has always been there for me. The Emma I know is the one I just found out I love."  
  
Shalimar is shocked by manages to keep a straight face. Shalimar is heartbroken now; she attacks Emma in a fiery rage.  
  
Shalimar leaps into the air and grabs Emma by her sleeves. She picks her up and throws her out the laboratory window. As Emma goes flying, Jesse walks in and quickly rushes to save Emma from the fall to broken glass. Jesse catches Emma and looks at her.  
  
She has fallen unconscious as Jesse hands Emma over to Adam who takes her to the other lab. " Shalimar, what happened? Go calm down in your room. Jesse, Brennan, I'm going to need your help."  
  
As Shalimar angrily walks out, Brennan looks at her. His thoughts are heard. ##"Shalimar, I'm sorry I did that to you. It's just that you've always turned me on but when Emma was gone, I realized I loved her from the day we escaped Genomex. I hope that one day you will forgive me for doing this to you but I'm just saying what my heart is feeling."##  
  
As Emma is prepped up by Adam and Jesse, a loud explosion is heard and felt. Everything shakes as Adam rushes to the main room to see what has happened. When everyone reaches the main room, they see Saxon with a group of GSA agents.  
  
Brennan, Jesse, Adam, and Shalimar manage to take down most agents before Saxon retreats. Adam, tired and bruised realizes, " OH NO!! Emma.."  
  
But it is too late. Emma is gone, lost again to Genomex. Brennan and Jesse flex their muscles as they get ready to leave but Adam stops them. " No, they'll have traps for us. Going there would be like surrendering ourselves. We'll need to plan this out first. As soon as that's ordered, we will go and rescue Emma. Don't worry, they won't hurt her. They'll need her if they want us. Now, get some rest. This will be our biggest mission yet, we'll need all our strength."  
  
Genomex  
  
" Very good Saxon. You have had another great idea. Now, I want you to remove the chip in Emma's brain. I believe there's no use for it. Emma is fighting the chip. Her actions may not be controlled but she is stopping herself from using her powers. And with that much strain, she would die in another forty-eight hours. (Sighs) Another experiment gone wrong, but maybe we could make it right. I say we " persuade " Miss DeLauro here the location of Sanctuary. Adam may think we know where he is because of the hologram attack but we will know, and soon enough. Hopefully Ms.DeLauro will be easy to crack."  
  
As Saxon makes his way to the lab, a guard asks him, " How exactly did you use holograms to fight with Mutant X when you don't even know where they are?" Saxon chuckles, " Simple, I hacked into their training computer, which barely has any firewalls, and used their own. Simple right?" " Yeah, yeah. So are you going to kill the mutant?" Asks the guard. " I think you are getting to be a little too curious." And with that, he grabs the guard's tazer and kills the guard in a few minutes.  
  
~~Two Hours Later~~  
Emma is carried unconsciously to a cell. Her head is tightly wrapped with a rough cloth. As she is dropped on the bare bed, she suddenly wakes up. " Wha- Huh? Oh God, am I back at Genomex? I-I can hear my own thoughts again. Thank God, for a while back, I was about to kill myself. Now, let me see if I can contact someone."  
  
But before Emma can even use her powers, a muscular, tall, handsome guard walks over and says without emotion, " DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS! THAT IS AN ORDER! CONTINUE TO DISOBEY ME AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
Emma, not wanting to be punished, stops and says a quiet yes. The guard walks away smiling, Emma, about to hit him with a psionic blast, thinks about it and stops. " Might as well try to stay alive, I just hope Adam will be able to find me." Emma looks at her right hand and notices her comlink is missing. Before she can even think about what happened to it, the same guard opens up her cell and grabs her by the arm.  
  
By the time Emma reaches where the guard is taking her, her arm is lightly bruised and extremely sore. ( Just like my arm!! ) Emma looks around, she immediately recognizes where she is. " Oh God no, " She thinks, " This is the torture chambers for mutants. I've heard of this place. Please, someone save me."  
  
Eckhart walks up to Emma and points to a metal chair. Immediately, two guards grab her by arm and drag her to the chair. Mason Eckhart is then handed a metal hat with antennas sticking out on the top. A large computer is at the side of the room, and for the other side, an arsenal of tazers all shapes and sizes. One guard straps Emma on forcing her on the chair. In the struggle, Emma hits her head hard and because of the earlier surgery, it hurts.  
  
Mason Eckhart picks up the metal hat\device and inserts it on Emma's head. A loud ringing sound is heard throughout the entire room, but it soon dies down. " Now Emma, (holding the tazer) where is Sanctuary located? What is the password for the Mutant Database?"  
  
But Emma is silent. In a flash, Eckhart walks up to the computer and sets it to 10. The computer makes a loud whirring sound and Emma's head feels like it is about to explode. The pain is intense. And it is worse since Eckhart is shocking Emma with the tazer. " Now, do I have to set the computer higher, or will you tell me where Mutant X lives?" But Emma is not about to give up all of Adam's work. Emma: " How about you untie me and let us talk in a room alone. Then I'll start talking."  
  
" Ha ha ha. Ms. DeLauro, I would think not. Now, tell me or I will give this pleasure to Saxon. And he does not like the word no. Saxon's name runs throughout Emma's head. ##" No, he betrayed me. And I trusted him."##Emma looks angrily as Saxon enters. " Hello Emma, how are you doing today." When Emma doesn't answer, Saxon goes over to the large computer and switches the dial to 60.  
  
Pain rushes through Emma's head but she tries to stay strong. ##" I can do it, I just have to hold on.."## But the pain suddenly advances as Emma's consciousness loses. Emma's site fades out as Saxon looks at Emma with killing eyes. ## Weakling, she didn't stand a chance. She will give in soon enough. Then Eckhart will dispose of her. Hopefully, I will get the honors."##  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Adam walks throughout his room. Papers are scattered everywhere on his messy bed. Adam clenches his head as he thinks of a plan to save Emma when it suddenly hits him.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse are at the computers when Adam walks in. " Ok team, I've got a plan. I'll inform you on the way to Genomex. Jesse, go get Brennan. Shalimar, go prep up the Helix."  
  
Genomex  
  
Emma strains as a scientist injects Emma with a green colored liquid. " Now Emma, " says Eckhart as he rubs his pale arm, " Are you going to tell me where Mutant X lies? Or do I have to torture it out of you?"  
  
Emma glares at him. She instantly feels dizzy as the guards let go of her. They grab her wrists and pull her of. When the guards finally stop, they type in a code and throw Emma in. She looks around; she is in a containment for mutants of some sort. Dozens of people\mutants are walking around restlessly. Some are even just mere children. Emma looks to her left. About fifty cots are laid with a number on the side.  
  
## What is this place? What am I doing here, why-why am I getting so.so..dizzy.## Emma collapses but a tall man of about 6'3 catches her. " Hey, you okay?" But Emma does not answer, she has fallen unconscious in the strangers arms.  
  
Another section of Genomex  
Brennan and Adam cautiously search every room hoping to see Emma waiting in one of them but every try comes out hopeless. " Adam, how are we going to find Emma? There must be a hundred rooms in here." But Adam does not even look discouraged. " Don't worry Brennan, we are covering this area as Shalimar and Jesse are taking another. It won't be long until you can finally tell Emma you love her." Brennan looks embarrassed. " So you heard huh?"  
  
" Of course I heard your speech. I was there too remember? Now, don't worry, try to stay calm." Adam and Brennan hide as a guard passes them. " Yeah, I forgot. How do you think Shalimar handled it? I mean she wasn't exactly friendly to Emma afterwards.."  
  
" I know Brennan, but that's not here talking, it was her talking. It was her feral side taking her pride over. Ferals like to win, at everything. Whether it's a game, a match, or even a guy. They will do anything to get what they want. But I'm positive that Shalimar never meant to hurt Emma in any way. Trust me Brennan, remember that I know much more about this than you do. Now let's try this room."  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Purging into Darkness  
Emma wakes up to five children crawling over her. They run away as Emma tries to sit up. Her head aches but in mere minutes, the pain grows and grows up to the point where Emma is pounding her hand against her head. The unknown man runs over. " Hey, hey. Calm down. Just relax. Your alright."  
  
Emma looks up. Emma: " (sigh) Um thanks. I feel better now. Who are you?" But the man is gone, disappeared. " Strange. Was a man really there?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan and Adam, and Shalimar with Jesse meet up. "Anything?" asks Brennan. But Shalimar and Jesse come up with nothing. Adam: " Ok, Brennan and I will search this section, you and Shalimar go the opposite. Meet here in one hour."  
  
Shalimar and Jesse run towards the other hallway as Brennan and Adam heads towards the other direction. Two GSA agents follow them without being seen. They slyly sneak up and hit both Brennan and Adam over the head. Adam and Brennan both collapse to the floor unconscious as the guards pick them up and start dragging them away.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse search a couple of rooms but they don't find Emma. Comlink: Hello. This is Adam. Go back to Sanctuary in the Helix. We have found Emma and is returning soon. Go." Shalimar: " What's wrong with your voice Adam? You don't sound like yourself. But we're leaving. Out."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Eckhart walks around slowly as the same guards bring still unconscious Brennan and Adam Eckhart notices this and is pleased. " Good job. Give Brennan the treatment and as for Adam, throw him in the middle of the desert."  
  
Two more guards enter as the carry Adam off. Brennan is dragged to the same chair Emma was in. One reaches for the needle with the same green liquid. Eckhart: " This is the same liquid microchip right? As soon as it transferred into their system, not only will they not be able to touch, we will soon have control of their brain activity correct?" The scientist answers, " Yes. The liquid microchip has an magnet effect when they are near. If in forty eight hours, the liquid microchip is still in their system, then we can practically control them. Unless of course, it is surgically removed. But doing that could damage them because of the blood shortage. The only way to reverse this is if they had a blood transfer. And since the microchip would be so deep in their system, we would practically draining all of their blood."  
  
Brennan is thrown into the same area Emma is in. He immediately wakes up with the same pounding headache. Electricity grows at his fingers as he tries to contain himself but the pain is overwhelming. Emma, at the other side of the area, sees Brennan and comes running.  
  
As soon as she is near touching point with Brennan, a green light reflects the both, sending Emma into the air, and Brennan hard against the floor. Emma soars as she lands on a cot. It breaks and stumbles to the floor as Emma shakes her head weakly. ##No.Brennan, I'm-I'm comi.## Emma and Brennan both fall unconscious to the pain.  
  
~~~One Hour Later~~~~  
  
Emma wakes up. But before she realizes anything, she remembers Brennan. She runs up to him but not close enough to be thrown across the room again. " Brennan, please wake up!" shouts Emma as Brennan stirs awake.  
  
" Emma? Where are we?" says Brennan as he stands up. He walks over to Emma and before she can warn him, a green light is seen again. This time, the force is not so hard. Emma goes sliding on the floor, a couple feet away as Brennan does the same.  
  
They both start to walk towards each other but are cautious as to how close. " Emma? What's happened?" asks Brennan. " We have some liquid microchip in us. The guy over there told me that when two people have it in their bodies, they act as a magnet. Meaning we can't touch or we go flying."  
  
Brennan heads for one of the cots. Emma follows behind him at a near distance. Brennan sits at one cot as Emma sits at one a few feet away. Brennan: " Emma, I've been wanting to tell you something." " Yes? What is it?" Brennan scratches the back of his neck as he prepares himself as to what's he saying.  
  
" Emma, I love you. " Brennan looks deeply into Emma's bold eyes. " Really Brennan? But what about Shalimar? Even without using my powers, I can sense that you two love each other. At least I thought so."  
  
" Emma, " Brennan starts, " I don't know. I thought I loved Shalimar too. But it turns out that my true desire was right there when I didn't even know it. Sometimes, I wish I could read minds like you." Emma blushes, " Brennan, I don't read minds exactly. I can feel somebody's emotions. Sometimes without even trying."  
  
Brennan lies down on the cot. Emma does the same. The two both reach for their hand as they finally connect. Emma lies on one cot as Brennan to her left is on another. They are both holding hands, even though the green force is prying them loose. But Emma and Brennan hold on tight, as that is as close as they can get. " Brennan, I love you too."  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Author's Note: It might not be that long but it is a Brennan and Emma scene that you guys have been waiting for. I might do a Jesse and Shalimar relationship in the same fic but I'm just trying to picture them together. That's what I do. I think of the two people, and then put them together. Next chapter coming this weekend!! REVIEW.please. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Firewalls  
Emma and Brennan let go. The force has begun to get a little too strong as Brennan and Emma both back up. Brennan slams his hand down onto the cot, " Damn it! I finally muster enough courage to tell you I have feelings for you and I can't even hold hands with you. Dammit Emma, can't you use your powers or something?"  
  
Emma smiles, " Brennan, the microchip is inside our bodies. Trying to deactivate would mean trying to shut ourselves down. It would be suicide. We'll just have to cope with it until Adam, Shalimar, and Jesse rescue us."  
  
Brennan: " Uh Emma? They got Adam too. I overheard them using some machine to use Adam's voice telling Shalimar and Jesse to get back to Sanctuary. Unless they've done something to Adam, we're alone on this. Shalimar and Jesse might not realize what's happened before its too late."  
  
Emma looks down disappointed. " I see.. Well, I'm going to search for an exit to this place then. There must be someway we can escape." Brennan agrees as they both reach in for a kiss, but remember they can't touch. " See ya Emma."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Adam wakes up to a sandy wind blowing in his face. He looks around and quickly stands up. " The desert? What am I doing here?" But before Adam can even think about an answer, he notices a huge sandstorm headed his way. Adam scrambles to safety but there's nowhere to go. He runs over to a nearby palm tree and hangs on for his life. The wind is pulling him towards the sandstorm and his grip is growing weak. Adam lets go thinking about all his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Anything Emma?" asks Brennan half a yard away, " No Brennan, nothing. The only exit I found was a password door. We'll need a password to get out." But Brennan is thinking, " Hey Emma, that means it's an electrical door right? I'll just discharge it with my powers and we run for our life. You run ahead and I'll be in the back. " Okay"  
  
Brennan charges up an electric ball as Emma backs up trying to escape the sparks flying everywhere. As other mutants start gathering up, watching the spectacle, a guard tumbles through the crowd. " What's going on here?" he barks. Emma sees the guard and uses her power to make him believe he is alone, with a pack of wolves.  
  
Finally Brennan uses his powers and hits the door with all his power and the door glows blue for a minute. Emma rushes to Brennan as he collapses being weakened from using too much power at one time. " Brennan, you okay?" Brennan smiles weakly.  
  
" Give me a year and I think I'll recover." Emma chuckles lightly, " Come on, I'm going to see if the door is deactivated now. You rest here for a second. When it's open, we run."  
  
Emma heads towards the door and touches the keypad. No light, no sound comes from it. She then summons up all her psionic strength and uses it to push the door. At first it creaks, but then it breaks into a thousand pieces. Brennan watches and says, " Whoa, I didn't know you could do that. Come on, lets get out of this dump." But before Brennan and Emma leave, Emma calls out to the other mutants, " You guys can come too. We'll get our freedom together."  
  
Emma and Brennan run throughout the corridor not exactly close together. Because the hallway is so wide, Emma and Brennan can safely stay at one side without being thrown the opposite direction. About a dozen of mutants follow nearby wondering if this couple can really lead them to safety after seven years.  
  
BAM!!!!  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Emma, Brennan, and the group of mutants all crash into the wall as a mutant with extremely large muscles breaks down the wall. Brennan charges up his hands as Emma focuses her mental powers. But the group of mutants is frozen in fear. With the strong mutant at one end, and a mass of mutants blocking the other, Emma and Brennan find that they are at a firewall.  
  
Eckhart steps behind the muscular mutant and asks him to retrieve Emma. The mutant automatically obeys and heads for Emma. Brennan steps a few feet ahead of her and charges up to the max. He throws all he cans at the mutant but it barely stuns him. Emma thinks quickly, she quickly charges a psionic ball and hurls it at the sprinklers over the mutant's head. Brennan notices this and throws another electric shock. The mutant cries out in pain and faints in a loud crash. Eckhart looks worried. But he swiftly grabs a remote control type machine and turns it on. He then speaks to it: " Get the red head for me. Kill the shocker."  
  
Twelve mutants start to walk towards Emma and Brennan. They both start running towards Eckhart as Brennan gives him a quick shock , enough to bring him to the ground. Brennan and Emma run, one mutant uses it's telekinesis powers and lifts Emma. She then is pushed towards Brennan which then reflects them both. The two go flying into one side of the hallway, both creating massive holes. Brennan's eyesight begins to fade. He stays conscious just long enough to see two mutants carry Emma away.  
  
Author's note: Whatcha think? I thought it was pretty good since I have never written a Genomex scene. Next chapter comin' soon, just be patient. But if you really can't wait, then please review. They inspire me to write and I just love reading them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: No more Pain  
  
Emma looked around. She couldn't see. At first, she thought she was blind but it turned out to be a cloth over her forehead. ## Where am I? ##  
  
Emma starts to concentrate on Brennan. But he seems to be out of reach. ## I have to get out of here!! ## She tugs at her binding which seem to be blocking out the circulation of blood in her arms and legs. Her whole body seems to go numb at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, a loud BANG is heard and Emma hears Brennan's voice. Brennan: " Emma! Are you okay?" Brennan says in a worried pain. But Emma responds in a reserved calm voice. " I'm fine, just please get us out. This place has so many bad memories; they're making me feel weak. I-I don't think I can keep my mind protected for long."  
  
" Okay Emma. Let's go."  
  
Emma and Brennan start to head for the door marked EXIT. As Brennan slams the door open to see the sun shining brightly above them. Emma calls for Adam on her comlink but Shalimar answers.  
  
" Hey Emma, what? I'll come get you right away. Stay where you are."  
  
Minutes later Shalimar and Jesse arrive with the Helix. Brennan and Emma enter as the jet zooms off. Nobody notices that Adam is even missing.  
  
Back at Sanctuary, the team is on a frenzy looking for Adam. They have done a complete scan but the comlink was removed and Adam is nowhere to be found.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Do you think there should be a sequel? I dunno..Tell me what you think about my first Mutant X fic. I'm already started on my next.  
  
Idea: Emma and Brennan are married happily until.. 


End file.
